


Faded

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Memories, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: I haven't posted in a while. Oh well. Here's some poetry.





	Faded

I’ll never be more to you than  
Faded ink scrawled across  
A worn page in an  
Old notebook.

I’ll never be more than a distant memory,  
Pale in comparison  
To the glow of summer.

You’ll never remember me,  
Let alone my name.  
But I’ll remember you,  
And the golden summer.

I’ll remember you as a  
Smiling face among the crowd of strangers.

I’ll remember you.  
I promise,  
Though it might not matter,  
I’ll remember you,  
Even though I’ll never be more to you than faded ink.


End file.
